


To Be Perfect

by ebonysblues



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy is not dead, Boys Kissing, Dating, First Date, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kieren Walker is also a cutie, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Picnics, Protective Steve Walker, Romance, Simon Monroe is a cutie, Siren, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon continuously looks over at Kieren as they lay down in the meadow. 'He's beautiful' repeats in his mind. It plays over and over again, on a loop. Simon wonders how he could ever have been so lucky as to get a date with Kieren Walker.</p><p>Or where Kieren and Simon go on their first date and they both realize they had nothing to be worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this Siren fic. Enjoy!

"Awww, Kieren, you look moregous!" Amy squeals, clapping her hands and tapping her feet, delightedly. Her hair cascades around her face in beautiful and dark curls.

Kieren scoffs, rolling his eyes. He says, "Please don't lie to me, Amy." He sighs, pulling at the hem of his shirt awkwardly. He shuffles his feet wanting to change out of his clothes.

"Kieren! I would never!" She says, faking aghast. Her eyebrow arching, her mouth forming an 'o' shape, and her pale eyes growing wide. The façade fades when she begins to giggle. "Honestly, Kieren. You look great. Simon's going to love you in this."

Kieren sighs again, trying to calm his nerves. "I'm just worried. It's the first time Simon and I are going out on an actual date and... I just want it to-"

"To be perfect." Amy finishes.

Kieren nods. " I know, it's stupid..."

"No, no, it isn't." The dark-haired girl says comfortingly. "I get it, Kieren. I do. Though, to be honest, I think you're worried over nothing. Your date with Simon is going to be wonderful. And do you know why, Kieren?"

"Why?" He asks back, quietly.

"It's because Simon is totally into you, and before you ask me how I know, the answer is that I know the boy like the back of my hand."

Kieren smiles, slightly." Do you really think Simon is going to love me in this?"

Amy returns his small smile and huffs. She sits up from Kieren's bed, walks over to him and pulls him into her. Amy rests her head in the crook of Kierens neck and rubs tiny circles into the small of his back with her hands. Kieren, of course, doesn't actually feel any warmth from the hug but the gesture is appreciated. Kieren waits for Amy's answer but instead receives a knock on his door.

"Ren? Simon's at the door." Jem says, voice muffled through the door.

"Alright, tell him I'll be right there," the blond says, while pulling away slightly from Amy.

"I guess you'll find out." Amy says, a knowing appearance about her. Kieren smiles at her, grateful for her help. She adds in, " I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell you all the details." Kieren replies.

Kieren pulls himself from Amy completely, exits his room and makes his way downstairs.

 

"What exactly are your intentions with my son?" Kieren hears his father ask the Irish man.

Before Simon can answer, Kieren clears his throat, and yells," Dad!"

Kieren's father looks at his son, incredulously, from where he is standing with his arms folded in front of Simon, who's sitting on the couch. Simon,  who just so happens to look _absolutely_ stunning. Kieren is right about to say so but his father cuts his thoughts off, "I'm only asking Mr. Monroe what he hopes to get from you out of this date."

"Dad!" Kieren groans, feeling utterly embarrassed. He knew that if he was alive, his cheeks would be flushed red.

"What, Kieren?" The middle aged man asks forcefully. "And Simon, you didn't answer my question." He continues.

Simon looks up at Kieren's father, surprised. "Um, I..." He stutters in his Irish lull.

"Simon, don't answer that." Kieren breaks Simon's sentence off before he can finish. "Really, Dad? Simon is going to take me out, that's all."

"Kieren, do you honestly take me for an idiot? I know what teenage boys minds are on and if it isn't-"

"Okay! That's enough, Dad. Simon, let's go." Kieren states, grabbing Simon's hand and pulling him up off of the couch.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Walker." Simon cries out as Kieren pulls him through the front door.

......

Simon continuously looks over at Kieren as they lay down in the meadow. "He's beautiful,' repeats in his mind. It plays over and over again, on a loop. Simon wonders how he could ever have been so lucky as to get a date with Kieren Walker.

Simon only hopes it lives up to Kieren's expectations. Simon had set up everything for the date hours ago. Initially, he had to find the perfect place for him and Kieren to spend time together. Simon ended up finding a great field of ankle-length grass filled with daisies. Simon then realized how nice it would be to have a picnic, there in that exact spot and so here they are now- laid out a blanket with a picnic basket beside them. 

Before though, he was so nervous he had also went back to Amy's bungalow and paced around in his room, worrying about how his date with Kieren was going to go. He had just now realized that he was worried for nothing.

Kieren and Simon talked and talked and kept on talking. About everything and anything, about who they were when they were alive and who they are now, and what they wanted then and what they wanted in that exact moment. "I want to stay in this meadow with you, for forever." Kieren says, looking into Simon's eyes. Simon grins from ear to ear as the words escape the young mans lips. Speaking of lips, Simon's eyes dropped to Kieren's, feeling an overwhelming desire to kiss him. He gives in easily. Simon presses his lips to Kieren's. It's a bit awkward though because Simon is still smiling. The kiss gets better when Kieren takes over control. 'It's amazing how good of a kisser he is, seeing as how he's so inexperienced.' Simon thinks.

Kieren cups Simon's cheeks with his hands, pushing him onto his back so that Kieren was directly on top of him. Simon places his hands on Kieren's hips and wraps them around his waist.

Kieren had his knees placed on either side of Simon's thighs, their groins so close to touching that Simon was certain if he had a beating heart it would be pounding straight out of his chest. The kiss begins to get more heated as the blond sneaks his tongue into Simon's mouth, completely dominating him. Simon tries to win back some control by sliding his hands down the back hem of Kieren's pants and gripping his ass. The result is just what Simon was hoping for as Kieren's hips stutter and his lips end up making a mistake when they pull themselves away from Simon's. Simon laughs, pulling his hands from Kierens pants. "Kier?" He asks.

"Yes?" The man replies.

"As much as I love you in these clothes, I think I would love you even more if you weren't wearing anything at all."

 

***

 

It turns out Mr. Walker did have something to be worried about after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be forever enraged about the ending of s2. But writing this fluffy trash certainly helps.
> 
> I'm ebonysblues on tumblr


End file.
